<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Glass by GabyU07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048062">Broken Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyU07/pseuds/GabyU07'>GabyU07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, F/M, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, but he has his reasons, it starts depressing but ends up happy i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyU07/pseuds/GabyU07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war is over, Sasuke thinks he doesn’t deserve to be loved and happy so he keeps pushing everyone away. It will take him one rough night and a really pissed off Sakura to prove him wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kinda a song fic so you’ll see the lyrics along the way. </p><p>The song is Broken Glass by Kygo and Kim Petras, it’s really good so you should listen to it. </p><p>This was my first time writing for Sasuke and Sakura so they might not be entirely in character, my apologies. </p><p>Please don’t be afraid to tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BROKEN GLASS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We were so close to something right</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But we're stupid, but we're stupid, but we're stupid</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The war was over and everything was back to normal, or at least as normal as it could get. The ones who died were buried, the ones who survived cried and carried on, and everyone settled and worked hard to rebuild the village, as well as their hearts. Team 7 was complete and in Konoha again, they had succeeded in bringing Sasuke back but he wasn't the same. How could he be? After everything he went through, he belonged more to the psychiatric wing of the hospital. He went from having everything and being happy to losing all in a single night, grow up hating the person he loved the most, let a psycho experiment on him, try to murder the remaining people closest to him, kill his brother, find out that everything he knew about him and his family was a lie, become an international criminal, try to destroy the village that saw him grow, become the ultimate villain, try to murder his best friend and almost succeed if the idiot wasn't so stubborn, to finally being in prison. All of this in just 18 years of his life, so yeah, he was different.</p><p>The most noticeable difference was that Sasuke never really liked drinking. Being the "never show emotion" jerk he usually was, drinking and actually getting wasted, meant he could lose control over the feelings he carefully hid from everyone else and even himself. So it was safe to say that he was never one to go around getting drunk just for the sake of it...and that was true until approximately a few months ago. Now, it was close to normal for Naruto and Sakura to find him two or three times a week, drunk in some bar and having to drag him back to his place to take care of him so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit or completely destroy the place. They worried about him despite all his efforts to apparently push them away, but they knew better than to leave him alone or tell him to stop hurting himself in that way, that would just make things worse.</p><p>They knew him, they knew he was angry, exactly why they didn't know, but they were right. Sasuke was angry, he was furious with himself for having so little control over his own life and killing his brother, with his brother for keeping the truth from him and let himself get all of Sasuke's hate for so many years when he could have shared his burden with him, with his clan for being so hungry of power they didn't care about anything else letting themselves be ultimately consumed by it, with the village for putting the responsibility of peace over the young shoulders of his brother, with his parents for being so blind regarding Itachi and the village, with Sakura and Naruto for not seeing that he just wasn't worth of their efforts because he didn't deserve them. He was angry with the world and the universe because everyone seemed to be able to move on, everyone except <em>him</em>. He was furious with everything, even when he knew he should let go, he just <em>couldn't</em>.</p><p>So the drinking became an usual thing for him, it didn't matter if he lost control over his actions or if he made a fool of himself, he just needed a way to escape that anger inside him and getting drunk made him either forget everything as he passed out or allowed him to let out his rage and destroy everything he could get his hands on. Naruto and Sakura would agree with each other after a few weeks of this, to take turns and watch over Sasuke, make sure he made it safe to his place and to protect him from himself. The easier times were when he would simply pass out in his bed after one of them took him home, since they would just have to make sure he didn't puke in his sleep, and thankfully enough those were the usual ones. But there were the <em>other</em> nights, where he would get to his place and start to smash everything that was in it. During those times, Naruto would only watch from his position at the doorframe and stop him if he tried to do anything stupid to himself or attacked him, something that happened often when he was like this. The first two or three times this happened, he would wait until Sasuke woke up and help him to clean the mess but as it became more regular, he grew tired of it and opted for waiting for him to wake up and just leave his place with a pained and disappointed look on his face. Sakura was another story, since ironically enough this situation happened the most when it was her turn to watch over him. After the first time he tried to attack her, she made the choice of locking herself in a room whenever he decided to do this to her until he calmed down, crying and hoping for the best while she heard him break everything he touched. She would wait for an hour or two to get out of the room and look for him, then start cleaning the disaster he had left behind. Sakura knew she shouldn't do that and Naruto told her many times to quit doing it as Sasuke didn't appreciate the effort, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him in that state because she felt that part of him being like this was <em>her</em> fault, for not trying enough. And so it became a routine for her to have his house all cleaned up by the time he woke up and leave with only a stare and slight nod from his part to indicate he was "grateful" after making sure he was okay and well.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was around midnight when Sakura found herself carrying half of Sasuke's weight on her shoulder as they made their way towards his house. Naruto had called her an hour ago to let her know that Sasuke was drunk in some bar near her place and it was her turn this time to pick him up. She sighed and dressed herself to go and grab Sasuke, something that ended up being problematic since he didn't want to leave yet, so she basically had to drag him out of the bar. As they walked the nearly empty streets and she gazed up at the clear sky above them, she just knew this was going to be one of <em>those</em> nights. She could feel him trembling a little but she didn't know if it was because they were the middle of winter and he wasn't wearing even a sweater, or he was just...angry. She dared to take a quick glance at him, only to find out he had his eyes glued to the path in front of them. Yeah, this was going to be one of those nights, so she started to mentally prepare herself.</p><p>"I don't know why you two keep doing this" His voice broke the silence. The words came out just a little bit slurred so it was hard to believe he had drunk nearly as much as the bartender told her he had.</p><p>"We have told you many times already Sasuke" She said calmly taking a deep breath and shaking her head a little. "The answer hasn't changed".</p><p>"Hn" Was all his response until they arrived to his house.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>We could turn love into a fight</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Over nothing, over nothing, over nothing</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as she closed the door behind them, Sasuke pulled away from her and staggered towards the kitchen. She followed him, observed him grab a bottle of sake from the cupboard and begin drinking from it. She knew she had to shut up and just let him do whatever he wanted to not provoke his anger, but she couldn't help to-</p><p>"I don't think you should keep drinking" She muttered looking at her feet from her spot at the entrance of the kitchen.</p><p>"And I don't think this is any of your business" He slurred turning around.</p><p>"It is my business if I am here to watch over you" She retorted glaring at him.</p><p>He took a swig from the bottle and walked to where she was standing, once he was in front of her, he leaned towards her and put a hand on one the side of her head. He was so close to her face, she could smell the alcohol in his warm breath.</p><p>"You and Naruto are here just to babysit me, even when I've told you a thousand times to leave me the fuck alone" He said in a dangerously low voice before walking away from her.</p><p>"We are not leaving you alone Sasuke" She followed him to the living room. "We do this because we lo-</p><p>But she couldn't finish what she was saying as she felt her head hit the wall behind her with a dull thud. For someone who was drunk, Sasuke surely was fast as he pinned her to wall, grabbing her by the neck.</p><p>"Don't you <em>dare</em> finish that sentence" He hissed through gritted teeth, pressing her neck more before letting her go. "You should leave".</p><p>She gasped for air as her hand flew to her neck where he had previously grabbed her but she didn't move. He took another long swig from his bottle and before she could say or do anything, he tossed the bottle just a few centimeters away from her head, hitting the wall behind her and smashing into pieces.</p><p>"I said LEAVE!" He shouted dragging the words.</p><p>Sakura knew at this point everything was going to get worse so she really needed to move. She straightened and hurried to hallway to lock herself in the nearest room she could find before the familiar sounds of things breaking reached her ears. She let her back slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor, just then letting the tears she had been holding, fall freely down her cheeks. She didn't know how much longer she could keep going on like this, watching him drink himself to death and enduring his rage, it was tiring and it was <em>breaking</em> her. It hurt her to see him like this and not being able to help him.</p><p>A few minutes passed while she heard him smash everything he could find outside. It was getting harder for her to listen to this every night because sometimes he would even <em>cry</em> and that shattered her heart. He was in so much pain but...so was she. And in that moment she realized that yes, she felt bad for him and it hurt her not being of any help for him, but now she felt <em>angry</em> too. Why did he keep pushing them away? They just wanted to help him, to be there for him even before he left the village and they started chasing after him, but he seemed determined to make them hate him. They didn't deserve that, they were hurting as much as he was because of <em>him</em>, he was their friend after all. She would put her soul night after night, mess after mess to try to be there for him but he just wouldn't have it and that made her angry. She was tired, all of this effort and for what? Just for him to keep breaking everything, including her. Well, <em>no more</em>.</p><p>She wiped away her tears and stood up from the floor. She unlocked the door and got outside the room, then strode up with determination to the living room. She scanned the area before her eyes landed on him standing in the middle of broken vases and frames. He looked at her for a moment, a little surprised to see her there but then his face twisted into an angry scowl.</p><p>"I told you to leave" He began making his way towards her.</p><p>"You don't get to tell me what to do" She retorted lifting her face to look at those onyx eyes.</p><p>"Don't test me Sakura".</p><p>"Or what? Are you going to kill me? Wouldn't be your first time trying".</p><p>He glared at her. "Just leave me alone".</p><p>He turned around and began walking away from her. She saw he was clenching his fists, trying to control himself. It was pretty obvious to her that she should leave him alone and just wait for him to calm down but she was done with her condescending attitude. Fast enough, she surrounded him and blocked his path.</p><p>"No! Just what the hell is <em>your</em> problem?!" She screamed at him, pain and anger present in her voice as she shoved him.</p><p>"Sakura..."</p><p>"Why won't you let us help you?!". She shoved him again.</p><p>"Stop".</p><p>"Can't you see we worry about you?!" She tried shoving him again but he caught her wrists.</p><p>"<em>Sakura</em>." He was losing his patience.</p><p>"Can't you see you are breaking <em>me</em>...?" She said in almost a whisper and he let her go.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And the only thing we had in common with each other</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Was destroying everything we ever touched</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She took a step back, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she wiped them away. A moment passed and unexpectedly, she positioned herself in a defensive stance, causing Sasuke to frown at her.</p><p>"If you insist about destroying everything you touch, then we might as well finish breaking what's left".</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" He scoffed.</p><p>"You are angry right? Well, I'm angry too. So let's fight" She dared him.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to fight you". He turned around and began to walk way from her for the third time that night.</p><p><em>'Oh no, you're not going anywhere asshole'</em> she thought striding up to him, chakra glowing on her fist. "Why? Do you prefer to throw things at me and attack me when I'm not expecting it?".</p><p>He seemed to have sensed her since he turned around and caught her fist right before it collided against his face, but sadly his reflexes were too slow to block a front kick that sent him flying into a bookshelf, destroying it. '<em>Fine, if this is what you want, then so be it</em>' he said to himself standing up as fast as his dizzy mind allowed him and charged at her.</p><p>To be fair, he still was pretty fast despite the circumstances so it shouldn't have surprised her when one moment he was running towards her and the next one he was behind her grasping her forearms, twisting them to her back and pushing her chest into the nearest wall. She could feel his breath next to her ear.</p><p>"Do you really think you're on my level? Don't be ridiculous".</p><p>"Why would I want to be on the level of a heartless prick?" She hissed and kicked back her foot and slammed it into his shin.</p><p>He immediately released her but her joy didn't last much because as soon as she turned around to land him a punch, he was already ducked and kicking the back of her ankles to make her fall on her back. Unlucky for him, she was fast enough to put her arms behind her head and perform a backflip like a talented gymnast, landing safely a few feet away. But then again, he still was stupidly fast and was already launching back at her.</p><p>"That was good...but not <em>enough</em>" He smirked.</p><p>He tried to punch her in the face and she dodged it. However, much to her dismay, this made her lose track of a side kick that slammed her back to a wall, hitting her head hard enough to make her feel a bit dizzy. He moved closer to her.</p><p>"Just give up Sakura, you're making a fool of yourself".</p><p>There he was again, that asshole thinking he was better than everybody else. Okay, maybe without him the whole world would be under a powerful genjutsu right now and without him they wouldn't have been able to defeat Kaguya, but she was there <em>too</em>. She was <em>good</em> too, and he was about to taste a little of that.</p><p>"Wouldn't <em>you</em> like that?" Her lips twitched forming a dangerous smile.</p><p>She straightened herself and he just knew she was about to get serious. He attempted to surprise her by landing a punch to knock her out but she caught his fist at midair with one hand. All he could see was her other hand glowing with chakra before she punched him square in the face and sent him flying again, this time through a wall, opening a hole in the process.</p><p>After a good minute, he came back to his senses. Although this little fight had sobered him up enough, he still wasn't at his best and the rational part of his mind told him that if he didn't end this situation, it could potentially end up <em>really</em> bad. He wiped the thread of blood that was coming from his mouth and got up with a bit of difficulty, rubbing the right side of his face where Sakura had hit him, he walked through the debris of the wall to get to where she was still standing in the living room.</p><p>"Came back for more <em>Sasuke-kun</em>?" She asked sarcastically.</p><p>He glared at her and quickly decided to use a small genjutsu to make her believe he was behind her. Once she fell for it, he managed to caught her off guard and tackled her over a small coffee table that shattered with the impact, pinning her to the floor. He was holding both of her wrists at the sides of her head and was sitting on top of her hips, not minding the pieces of glass that were sinking into her skin.</p><p>"Why do you have to be so <em>annoying</em>?" He spat at her with all the hatred he could gather in his voice.</p><p>The look on her face was almost as if he had slapped her. Painful memories of the past suddenly came rushing to her head: a cold night night and lonely bench, a faded "thank you" carried away by the wind, a broken battlefield, a well known clan emblem at the back of a shirt, and a sharp pain on her chest before everything turned black. '<em>Not again'</em> her mind provided while her expression morphed into one of determination. She gathered chakra to her upper body and flipped them over so he was now trapped under her in the same position he had her a few seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So cheers to us and what we had</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's keep dancing on the broken glass</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm still stupid enough to love you!" She blurted out before she could stop herself and for the time being all she could do was to stare down at him.</p><p>His expression was unreadable as ever, he just kept staring at her, almost as if expecting her to regret those words. He knew she had loved him, she told him this when they were 13 before he left that fateful night. He also knew that she kept on loving him during all the years she and Naruto spent chasing after him. He even suspected that she still loved him after they came back to Konoha. But what he didn't count on was that she would still love him even <em>now</em>, not after everything he had done during the last few months to push her and Naruto away from him, to make them realize that...</p><p>"I don't deserve it" He finally whispered.</p><p>She would have expected anything coming from him at this point, from telling her how ridiculous she was to basically shoving her away, but she certainly couldn't even imagine that answer coming out of his lips. After a moment of silence where both of them just looked at each other, she lifted herself from him and sat in front of him. Then, he hesitantly incorporated himself taking a look at his arms that were now bleeding because of the broken pieces of glass on the floor, just like Sakura.</p><p>"Here, let me heal you" Sakura broke the silence as she too saw the blood on his arms and reached to him with her hands already glowing green.</p><p>"You're injured too..." He trailed off and shut his mouth when she showed him her already healed arms.</p><p>"I'm a medic-nin, my body heals itself instantaneously when I get hurt" She explained with a small smile grabbing one of his arms.</p><p>Sasuke felt how her warm chakra began to spread across his aching arm and watched as the tiny cuts from the glass healed and disappeared from his skin. She continued with the other arm, then inspected his chest looking for any broken bones or internal bleeding and finally finished carefully and slowly putting her hand on his right cheek, where a bruise was beginning to form due to her last punch. He couldn't help but close his eyes to her gentle touch for a moment before opening them again, only to find her looking at him with a curious expression on her face. She lightly caressed his cheek before pulling her hand away.</p><p>"Sasuke...what do you mean you don't deserve it?" She questioned him with sad eyes.</p><p>He sighed, this wasn't a conversation he was looking forward, in fact, he was hoping to never have to have it. But once again, the universe laughed at him and there he was in the middle of his destroyed living room, with Sakura asking him questions he didn't want to answer and to complete the joke, he was still somewhat drunk. If there was a God, he or she <em>definitely</em> hated him. But no matter how much he hated the situation, he knew he had to tell her the truth, she deserved that at least.</p><p>"I...I don't deserve anything of what you and Naruto do for me" He paused taking a deep breath and then continued. "Everything I've done since I left the village that day have brought nothing more than pain to both of you and yet you seem to want to stick by my side, even when I did <em>nothing</em> to earn friends like you".</p><p>"Sasuke-kun..." She felt her eyes fill with tears.</p><p>"Just let me finish okay?" He asked clenching his jaw. "I get drunk because I'm angry, you were right about that, and that's the only way I know how to deal with it when I can't take it anymore. But everything I've done to you and Naruto in that state and afterwards is to push you away, to make you realize I'm not worth all the effort, I'm a <em>lost cause</em>".</p><p>He finished speaking and decided to fix his eyes to the ground, wanting to look at anything else but her. She on the other hand couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mind simply <em>refused</em> to process it. This had to be the <em>first</em> time ever she'd heard Sasuke speak about his feelings, about what he felt regarding her and Naruto, and now knowing he thought so little about himself...it just kept breaking her heart more and more. She reached to him and gently grabbed his chin so he had no choice but to look at her.</p><p>"You have been through <em>so much</em> Sasuke-kun, always being guided by someone, always being told what to do and what to be. You made some questionable choices that costed you a great deal and you lost your path more than once, but at the very end of everything, you beat that darkness that was inside you. You're angry, of course, that's because you're human despite what you want to believe".</p><p>"That doesn't really excuse what I've done to both of you" He said bitterly.</p><p>"No it doesn't" She seemed to be thinking it better, then playfully added. "But we've always known that you are a jerk so…"</p><p>A small smirk appeared on his lips, he couldn't really deny that one. It was usual for her to be able to draw small bits of emotion out of him, something only she and Naruto could achieve apparently. He glanced at her and her expression turned into a more serious one.</p><p>"We know everything you have been through Sasuke and we love you the way you are. We've never expected you to change, you know? We just want you to let us help you, that's all".</p><p>He gave her puzzled look but nodded anyway. Then they sat there in comfortable silence for a while, despite the situation. He was afraid to ask, he wasn't sure if he was going to like the answer, but he <em>needed</em> to know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nobody does a tragedy like you and me</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'Cause we're ruthless, 'cause we're ruthless, 'cause we're ruthless</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Sakura...do you still love me?".</p><p>She wasn't looking at him but seemed rather interested in playing with a piece of glass. He noticed that a faint blush appeared on her cheeks and took one of her hands to make her look at him and she did so.</p><p>She sighed. "Yes, I do".</p><p>"<em>Why</em>? I mean, this last few mont-".</p><p>She put a finger on his lips to silence him before looking away. "I know. But to be honest, that just made me sad because I couldn't do anything to help you".</p><p>"You couldn't do <em>anything</em>?" He snorted as if she had insulted him, something that made her look at him again. "Sakura, you did <em>everything</em>".</p><p>She was completely dumbfounded. "What?".</p><p>He shook his head. "You never left me alone".</p><p>"But I always locked myself in a room..."</p><p>"Because it was smartest thing to do after someone tries to <em>attack</em> you" He said exasperated, then took a deep breath. "You never left despite being afraid of me and you kept cleaning everything I destroyed when I wouldn't even thank you for it".</p><p>"That's really nothi-".</p><p>"I was a complete asshole with you and yet you kept coming back and taking care of me Sakura" His lips curved in a small smirk. "Those times I passed out, I could actually feel you around me stroking my hair or caressing my back. Many times I wasn't actually asleep and I could see you worrying about me all night without sleeping even <em>once</em>".</p><p>She was looking at him with wide eyes and was at lost for words. He actually appreciated and payed attention to everything she did for him. '<em>How didn't I notice he was awake during all those times</em>' she mentally scolded herself for that one.</p><p>He frowned. "Say something".</p><p>But she couldn't, so of course, she started to cry. He stiffened for a moment since he didn't expect her to do that, then he surprised himself by extending his hand and cupping her face, wiping away her tears.</p><p>"D-don't cry, please".</p><p>"Sasuke-kun I-" She stopped at mid sentence, stared at Sasuke once more before grabbing his face between her hands and crashing her lips to his.</p><p>He was in complete shock, he didn't know what to do now but after that initial surprise, he quickly let himself go and kissed her back. He felt a warm sensation begin to spread over his body, her lips were soft and salty because of her tears but they felt good against his. '<em>You don't deserve this, you don't deserve her'</em> said suddenly a cruel voice in his head and deep down, he knew it was right, he didn't deserve the light and kindness she provided to his dark and cold heart. He pulled away.</p><p>"I can't Sakura".</p><p>She felt her chest tightened. "Why?".</p><p>"Because I don't deserve this" He said standing up and making his way towards his room.</p><p>She couldn't believe him. '<em>Why, why, why did he had to be like this' </em>the question echoed in her mind while she watched him walk away from her, <em>again</em>. Was this all she was going to see from him? His back as he kept walking away from her since they were 13? Why couldn't he allow himself to be happy for once? She felt pain and anger begin to boil inside her. She got up and caught up to him before he could close the door to his bedroom.</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?" Her hand flew to the door and stopped it from closing.</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes before turning to his room. "You can find someone better than me".</p><p>She followed him inside. "I don't <em>want</em> to be with someone else".</p><p>"You will have to because I'm not good for you" He tried to tell her as calmly and gentle as he could manage.</p><p>"Who says that?" She snorted crossing her arms.</p><p>"<em>Common sense </em>Sakura!" He snapped looking at her.</p><p>"Wha-" She was taken aback by his sudden burst.</p><p>"Can't you see I'm a fucking <em>mess</em>?!" He yelled grabbing her by her shoulders. "All I ever do is <em>destroy</em>everything around me and push people away".</p><p>"Sasuke..." Her hand reached for his face but he quickly turned away and walked to the window.</p><p>"I'm a lost cause Sakura" He muttered looking through the crystal. "You should leave, I'll be okay".</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And all that's left is smoke and ash</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>So let's keep dancing on the broken glass</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He waited for the sound of her footsteps to leave the room. He really wanted her to leave, this was hard enough for him as it was, he didn't need to see her crying for the third time that night because of him, he already felt like the biggest asshole. But the sound didn't came and he should have known better than to expect her to give up when he felt a pair of arms embrace him from behind just like a few years ago in that stupid forest.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> leaving" her voice came out with conviction. "I won't leave you alone Sasuke, you might think you don't deserve to be loved but I do. You made many mistakes but repented for them and all of that didn't stop you from doing the right thing at the end. You are not a lost cause, you'll <em>never</em> be one for me".</p><p>He stood still for a while without saying anything, then moved a little in her arms and she pulled away. He faced her. "<em>Why</em>?".</p><p>"Because<em> I love you</em>" She smiled softly.</p><p>There was <em>something</em> about the way she said it, that made Sasuke incapable of moving because he finally understood the meaning and weight in those words. Slowly, she closed the distance between them and put her hands on his chest. He was a head taller than her so she looked up at him, trying to find any resistance in his eyes. Hesitantly, she rose her hands to pull his face closer to hers and captured his lips in hers once again. This time however he didn't hesitate or pulled away. It was a sweet kiss, meant to comfort him and nothing more, so she was kind of surprised when she felt his hands on her waist, getting her closer to him. After that first shock, he kept on surprising her when he deepened the kiss, making it more heated and passionate.</p><p>He never realized until this moment how much he <em>needed</em> her, her gentleness, her light, her touch, her love, <em>everything</em>. She was healing him, not just his body or his mind but his soul. He was tired of fighting against happiness, he still knew he didn't deserve any of this, but he had always been selfish so he finally allowed himself to give in and embrace the peace she brought to him.</p><p>His hands traveled down her thighs, lifting her from the floor causing her to wrap her legs around his hips. Her hands moved from his face to his hair to pull him closer, if that was even possible, his lips parted slightly at her action so she took the chance and traced his lower lip with her tongue, tasting the alcohol still lingering in them, before exploring his mouth. He carried her towards the bed and laid her down on her back, settling himself between her legs and breaking the kiss for a moment to catch their breaths. Still hovering above her, he gazed down at her and couldn't help a strange feeling of warmth in his chest. All of her, from her emerald eyes looking at him full of love, her flushed face, her messy pink locks, to her pink parted lips, she was just <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p>"<em>I love you too </em>Sakura".</p><p>Upon hearing those come out of his mouth, something inside her just exploded, she couldn't even put into words how she felt in that moment because they simply didn't <em>exist</em> yet. She smiled at him before pulling his head towards her to keep savoring his lips.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The next morning</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It was usual for Naruto and Sakura to meet up after having a rough night with Sasuke to fill in the other with relevant things that could have happened during their respective time with the latter. So when Sakura didn't arrive that morning, Naruto couldn't help but to think the worse.</p><p>'<em>If that bastard did something to Sakura-chan, I'm going to murder him</em>' he kept thinking while he made his way towards the Uchiha's home. Once he arrived, an uneasy feeling settled at the pit of his stomach, everything was <em>too quiet.</em></p><p>He knocked on the door. Nothing. '<em>Shit, shit, shit'</em>.</p><p>He tried to open the door. It was unlocked. He entered the house and a chill ran down his spine, all color drained from his face. The living room was completely destroyed, several pieces of furniture were smashed to pieces and there was a big hole in one of the walls, almost as if a fight broke in the middle of it. '<em>Oohh this is bad, really bad'</em> he said mentally. He didn't dare to make a sound...maybe it was just that he <em>couldn't</em> make a sound. He made his way through the debris of the room and soon reached the hallway that led to the rooms. He was about to call for his friends names when a glimpse of Sasuke's room made him stop on his tracks, his eyes went wide with surprise and he had to cover his mouth at the sight before him.</p><p>Sasuke was asleep on his bed, but he wasn't alone. Sakura was pleasantly asleep with a small smile on her lips, her head on Sasuke's chest and her arms hugging his torso. Sasuke on his part, had his arms firmly around Sakura's small form, like if securing her body to his to make sure she was real and by his side, his head was turned to her direction, inhaling her sweet scent with a faint smirk on his face.</p><p>Naruto quickly recovered his composure and left the house as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake them up. As he walked away from the place, his lips curved in a proud smile.</p><p>"Took you long enough bastard" He said to himself, finally happy for his two best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>